Jace's Game
by Duck999
Summary: This is a story about a MTG Player who planeswalks to Innistrad, finding out about the whole world of Magic: The Gathering. He then figures out that he is a planeswalker.
1. Chapter 1: He Can Walk the Walk

Author's Note-This has a cliffhanger, and probably will for a while. Please do not complain about that. Just F.Y.I I know some of you may think this is a self-insert. It is not.

* * *

"I win," said Jace as he attacked his friend with his army of beasts. "I always win, I need a better opponent."

"You could always enter the world championships for wizards of the coast." Replied his friend Liam.

"I'm too young, you know that." Jace responded, " I just need something exciting in my life." He stepped outside his friend's house, "Bye" he said over his shoulder.

Jace's beast deck had been his newest achievement. He started out with vampires, but they became boring. He then made an elf deck, however that too got boring. He went through zombie decks, exalted decks and soldier decks, but they all got boring. He felt that his beast deck was his best deck yet.

All of a sudden the ground trembled beneath Jace's feet! A building started to lean as the ground trembled again. Then the building started to fall.

The next thing Jace knew was when he woke up a while later. By then he didn't recognize his surroundings at all. He realized he was inside a small house surrounded by humans armed with assortments of weapons.

One man stepped forward and asked Jace his name.

"I'm Jace," said Jace nervously.

"Ha!" The man exclaimed, "that isn't a name for people around here! I think your an agent of Sorin, or maybe werewolves hired you."

"Well I'm not from round here !" Said Jace "That's a normal name where I'm from!" Then Jace noticed that the man was wearing the symbol of Avacyn on a necklace. _T__his is getting weirder all the time_ thought Jace.

"We'll see about that," The man said and a priestly looking person came forward holding Avacyn's symbol.

"This boy is perfectly human," She declared, "He is not an agent of evil."

"What are you guys?" Asked Jace, "Some kind of group of magic fanatics?"

"Do not joke about magic," Lectured the priest, "It would seem like you don't know much. Let this boy free"

Jace was grabbed by some of the humans and dragged outside. They brought him to the edge of the woods and dropped him. "Scram!" One of them shouted and Jace ran.

Jace kept going until nightfall when he found a good campsite with some fruit nearby. He ate some fruit then got ready to sleep. Then he heard a noise. It was the noise of bushes moving and a low growl. Jace jumped up and shouted, "Who's there?"

There was no response but Jace saw a shadow in the foliage. Then the shadow jumped out. It was a wolf! Jace, for some reason he didn't know, reached for his cards. He pulled out Garruk's Packleader. The grass moved and out of the ground came Garruk's Packleader.

"God protect me," murmured Jace.

Garruk's Packleader jumped forward and slashed the wolf as they were grappling Jace ran away.

As Jace ran, he began to think. I jut summoned a beast that fought for me. What is going on? He then thought of something. _What if,_ he thought, _when I was knocked out I planeswalked to this plane which must be Innastrad!_ Then he thought of something else, _I must be going crazy._

Jace soon found a place that would be good shelter. The place was a little abandon hut without a door. The full moon supplied enough light to show that the door was lying on the ground near by. This must have been ransacked, Jace thought. He walked inside and found a small cot to sleep on.

The next morning, when Jace woke up, there was a middle aged lady cooking some animal on a fire. Next to the area where a door would be was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Hello," She said, "Glad to see that you are finally awake."

Jace was shocked by the appearance of this reason in the morning. "Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm Lily," She replied, "And I'm a hunter." Lily added, seeing Jace glance at the bow. "You can say here for one month as long as you help with chores," She continued.

"Thank you," Jace said, "What is my first chore?"

"Well first you can clean the floor and get some fire wood," Lily told him, "The axe is out back along with the pile of old fire wood."

Jace went outside and found a sturdy branch and some pine needles. He made a string of needles and used it to tie the rest of the needles to the branch. He walked back inside and started sweeping. When he was done he went to collect firewood. This cycle went on for a month, sometimes with varying chores.

At the end of the month, Lily sent him of with a pack of provisions for him to journey to where ever he was headed. Jace set of and traveled in a random direction from the cottage.

Soon Jace saw the tip of a tall cathedral in the distance. He started to run toward it, but as he got closer he started to hear inhuman screams coming from the village. He nervously proceeded onward. Outside the village there were some guards lying dead outside the gates. Jace took a sword and went In trying not to throw up.

Inside was a scene of massacre. There were bodies of dead humans lying around the ground. In the center of the village Jace saw a small group of soldiers flanked by others that looked like vampires. One jumped forward and bit a soldier. Yup, vampires, Jace thought.

Without thinking Jace ran at the vampires. Then everything seemed to slow for Jace. One vampire lunged at him in slow motion. He ducked and brought his sword into the vampire's chest. Pulling it out, he jumped to the side and stabbed another vampire.

Jace kept going with series of hacks and slashes. He would dodge and stab whenever possible. With the help of the soldiers, there was only one vampire left, which was obviously the leader. This vampire had two swords, one in each hand. Jace went at him, but he was tired it seemed like the vampire would win, but the vampire stumbled, mumbled a little and fell over dead with an arrow in its back.

"A thank you would be nice," Lectured Lily as she jumped to the ground from a roof.

"We don't allow your kind here," Said a soldier, "We banished you for a reason."

"Wait one second," Interrupted Jace, "She has saved my life twice now. What is wrong with her being here?"

"Can't you tell?" One guard replied, "She's a werewolf. They are dangerous beasts."

"Y... your a we... werewolf?" Jace stammered in disbelief, " I thought werewolves were fictional characters."

"Just like you thought vampires didn't exist!" A guard replied sarcastically, and the whole group laughed.

"Well..." Said Jace "I didn't think vampires existed."

"You have a lot to learn young man," One guard said kindly.

The next day, Jace was finishing his lesson, but was more confused than ever.

"Let me get this straight," Jace said, "What I call this card game is actually a real life thing? All those creatures like goblins and dragons exist?"

"Yes," Replied the guard, "and they are all very dangerous. At least you know a lot because you followed the so called 'story line'."

"Okay," Jace thought about all he had learned, "But why aren't werewolves allowed in the city?"

"Well," Answered the gaurd, "Werewolves are very dangerous on a full moon."

There was a loud bang and the door burst in to reveal a horde of zombies. The guard grabbed his sword and ran towards the zombies. Jace ran for a spare weapon, and found another sword. He rushed to help the guard, adrenaline pumping through his body. As he got there, the guard fell under the mass of zombies. Anger filling up within him, Jace swung his sword like a master. He cut down the zombies like they were bushes. He defeated most of the horde, then a blinding light pierced his eyes. The remaining zombies fled, leaving Jace and the priest of Avacyn, who had arrived on the other side of the horde. Jace thanked the priest, then found the guards dead body, hoping for a proper burial.

"Put him down," The priest demanded.

Jace dropped the body and asked, "Why?"

The priest responded, "The soldiers are left on the battlefield, their bodies are a reminder of how hard they fought, so they will not be forgotten." Jace stepped outside the building he had been in, and saw the rest of the guards standing in the mist of zombie bodies, two more guards lay dead around them. Jace saw Lily standing on a rooftop at the same time he noticed half of the dead the zombies had arrows in their backs. He looked directly at Lily to thank her, but she just winked at him and disappeared among the buildings. Jace noticed how useful a bow could be, and asked a guard for training with a bow. All the guards had the same response that all the archers had been killed in the first raid and none of them could use a bow. However, one guard offered sword training. Jace figured that training would be useful, so he asked the guard to train him.

Over the course of multiple days, Jace learned to use a sword, then two swords at once. Now, being a trained swordsman, he could help defend what was left of the city better. That night was a full moon, and the werewolves came. The watchmen roused all the guards, the priest, and Jace. They ran outside and saw the werewolves charging towards the city. They all grabbed their armor and weapons and stood at the gate, ready to defend their home. The front of the werewolf group hit them head on, swinging their claws and howling, like the blood-raged beasts they were. Jace took one on, dodging the swings, until he had an open shot at the belly, he swung one sword to the side, slowing the werewolf, then one strike straight into the werewolf's stomach. The other guards had just as much luck, and none died, however more werewolves were upon them. With a series of hacks, slashes and dodges, Jace Defeated another werewolf, then turning to help the guard next to him, a second to late. The guard fell and Jace swung both swords at the werewolf's head as it turned towards him. The werewolf fell, limp and lifeless. The next werewolves came before Jace was ready for them. One swung at Jace, making him fly to the side. He picked himself up and ran at the werewolf, as it fell dead, five arrows lining its back. Jace was confused. If Lily is a werewolf, thought Jace, then who shot this werewolf? He looked in the direction the arrows had come from, and saw a group of soldiers, approaching the city.

Some werewolves turned and ran straight at the approaching group, only to fall with arrows in their chests. That is when Jace saw the new danger, a group of vampires was slowly catching up to the group of approaching soldiers. As Jace was about to warn them, the vampires reached the soldiers. They turned, only to be felled by the swift, strong attacks of the vampires. One soldier drew his sword as he was bit by another vampire that was behind him. The soldier immediately turned and started swinging his sword at the other soldiers. _We're doomed_, thought Jace. However, as the vampires approached, they attacked the werewolves, taking each down with one swift stroke. Now some soldiers were still being pressured by the werewolves, but others prepared for when the vampires reached the gate. Jace made a quick decision to fight the werewolves, for he had had enough vampire fighting for a normal (or abnormal) kids lifetime.

The werewolves did not care for their companions, continuing to fight while their fellow werewolves died. Soon enough, most of the werewolves were dead, only to be followed by a fresh group of vampires. The vampires fought with twice the vigor of the werewolves, with only half the losses. The soldiers were getting killed rapidly, with little success. When fighting finally started to look up, dead soldiers started picking themselves up. As zombies, the soldiers were 10 times slower, but 20 times tougher. Jace ran towards the rising men with dual swords drawn. Jace methodically killed as many zombies as possible, while trying to to desecrate the bodies too much. After many zombies deaths, and few decapitations, Jace went back to fighting the vampires. As Jace cut down a weaker vampire, he saw the tip of dark hair smoothly disappear behind a wall of vampires. _Vampires do not act like that, _Jace thought, _I need to investigate_ that.


	2. Chapter 2: He is Exalted

Jace ran towards where he saw the hair disappear, only to find the vampires move in front of him to protect what must be their master. Jace swung his swords with precision, beheading one vampire, and with a deft stroke, Jace flicked his wrist, and his sword caught a vampire's chest straight on. Jace continued his chase, finding himself pursued by the two, now double undead, vampire zombies. This time, rather than fighting, Jace kept on running, hoping to outrun the zombies. Jace dodged another cruel looking vampire that seemed to be ready for massacre, and saw the wave of dark, black hair disappear behind a tree, entering the swamp.

Jace reached for his decks, just like he did when he first got here, and whipped out his Bant deck. He reached into it and pulled out just the card he needed, Akrasen Squire. Jace felt himself weaken just a tiny bit, as the Squire appeared in front of him. _Ahhhhh, _Jace thought, _summoning these creatures takes magic, and as time progresses I might get stronger, just like playing lands. _Jace looked around, waiting for any enemies to come near, and saw a skeleton appear, seeming to be carried in by the wind. The skeleton looked towards Jace, and he tensed, ready for a fight, but instead the skeleton just stood there staring, surrounded by a purple mist. _Huh, _Jace thought, _summoning sickness, I guess that make it my turn. _Jace reached to his deck, and this time pulled out a Sigiled Paladin. At first, a lion seemed to be rising from the ground, but then a soldier materialized riding it. When he was paying attention, Jace could see that the lion and rider were also surrounded by purple mist. He pointed forward and told his squire to search for and attack the owner of the hair, and as the squire attacked, it seemed to grow stronger. _Oh, exalted._ But the skeleton moved in the way and took the full force of the squire's blow. The skeleton crumbled, and the bones lay scattered on the ground, but the squire just seemed weakened. As the turn (or whatever it is) ended, the squire went back to looking how it did before the fight.


End file.
